An Akatsuki Tail
by elric0sis
Summary: The akatsuki are known for being evil and horrible. But what happens when they are struck with a curse that changes their lives? They will call upon Sakura Haruno to help them return to normal. Better story inside. Rated for mild gore.
1. Prologue

AU: hi ppl! this is my 1st story ever and I just wanted to try it out on ! Please leave comments but no flames, arrigato!

Info: "means talking"/ 'means thinking' /**dark zetsu talking** / _means it's a flashback_/ MEANS SOMEONE IS YELLING

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto or any characters from Naruto, but I love the manga and show! ^/.\^

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'  
(Flashback)

_Itachi ran through the forest, blood pouring out of his wound. His trademark Akatsuki cloak billowing in the wind, ripped and torn from it's stitches. The rain, pouring down his face making him appear to be nothing but a dark figure._

_But he was not alone._

_Hunter nins paced behind him in a blurr to try and catch him because in his arms lied the rest of the akatsuki, but not their normal selves. He had to get farther away from their previous battle site or they would all surely die at the hands of the Mist's nins._

_'Farther....' he thought, ' I just need to get..a......little........farther.......'_

_He knew he couldn't get all the way to the border of the lands and his vision was starting to blurr from the over use of his Sharingan. Not to mention the fact that he barely got away from the fate his comrades faced, only scared with the seeping wound now at his side._

_'I can't let it end like this, not now, it isn't the right time.'_

_He was to deep in thought when suddenly, his foot gave out from underneath him. With no chakra to support himself he started crashing to the forest floor. At the last minute, he used the rest of his chakra to make a shadow clone to lose the nins. As they chased his clone, Itachi fell to the floor and blacked out. The box he was carrying falling to his side. The last thind that could be heard was the soft meows of a kitten......._

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

AU: Sorry that this chapter was so short, No it's not a drabble, Yes I will continue it, it's just I'm sick right now but I'll try and update it every week at the least, BYE BYE! ^/.\^


	2. The First Meeting

AU: Okay! here's chapter two of An Akatsuki Tale! Finally i have gotten around to it so now here's the story!  
Info: "means talking"/ 'means thinking'/ means flashback/ dark zetsu/ MEANS YELLING/ %#$# means hidan cussing Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!!!! If I did, it would be even more awesome, and have no Mary Sues!!!!!!!! enjoy ^/.\^ """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
In the Hidden Leaf village in the Land of Fire, our own pink-haired kuinichi is having her own difficulties.

"Grr.......I hate Sundays, for one person, I make a mess!" she said

Currently, Sakura was cleaning almost every inch of her little apartment. With a mop and broom in hand, she had just gotten to the half-way point in the living room. She was dressed in a loose black tank-top with white capris and a black-and-white stripped bandana on top of her pink, fluffy head.  
Sakura wasn't just your ordinary run-of-the-mill kuinichi. She didn't go shopping just to spend her paycheck, or get her hair done every week, hell, she didn't even have her nails painted. Sakura was just one of those actually focused ninjas of the Leaf village. She always looked forward and never wanted to look back. Currently, she worked at the Konoha Hospital as the Head nurse (after some long debates with Tsunade-sama on focusing more on being Hokage than drinking sake and healing minor injuries.) No, sakura was the type of ninja who was ruling the kunichi world with an iron fist, literally. Her puch can knock out a fully-grown Jounin and break a boulder into pieces. Naturally, she was taught and pratically raised by Tsunade-sama, the Hokage of the Leaf. Since Sakura's parents died when she was born, Tsunade was like her second mother to her.

But boy does she have a temper.

The last guy to mess with Sakura, well, let's just say he won't be having ninjalings for a loooooong time. Sakura's heart was completly shattered when she was a young girl by a certain duck-butt head Uchiha. All she was trying to do was save him from a horrible fate of becoming the creepy sanin, Pedomaru's (1) new body. What a creep. She had loved the boy with all of her heart, and all he did was leave her crying and passed out on a bench. That jerk. Anyways, Sakura was changed now, reformed. And nothing was going to stand in her way! Then the doorbell rang.

"Coming! Just, ooff! Wait!"

She stumbled to the door and opened it wide. "Oh, thank you!" she said with a smile as the delivery guy gave her a package. "Sign here, here, and here, thank you." Sakura then closed the door with the package in hand. 'That's weird' she thought, 'it's soaking wet! Oh well' After placing the package down, she noticed something. The boxed moved. The. freakin. box. moved.

.

.

"HOLY CRAP!!!!!!!! IT'S A POSESSED BOX!!!!!!" she screamed and hid behind her couch. Just then, she heard the box meow. "What the?" she started, walking towards the box. She opened the lid and a truly, well, furry site beheld her. Ten furry kittens looked up at her.

AU: okay so what do you guys think??? Like it? YAY! ^/.\^ (1) Pedomaru=Orochimaru, just a nickname I found and it suits him well.  
Quick Note: Ten kittens looking at her but there are Eleven total. 


	3. Enter My Furry Friends

AU: Hi people! OMK (Oh my kami) I can't believe that I just started this story a couple of days ago and I'm already on my 3rd chapter!!! I'm on a roll! ^/.\^ ok well i won't keep you long so, onto the story!  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, IF I DID, I would have Itachi and Hidan team up against that pineapple head Shikamaru!

The kittens looked up at her, wide eyed and curious. And Sakura looked back at them, wide eyed and curious.

.

.  
"OMG! KITTENS!" she said and all of the kittens sweatdropped.

'No shit Sherlock, what was your first clue?' the white kitten thought to himself.

"Ok, ok, so what are yo-OMG! A TABBY KITTEN!!!!!" she squeeled as she picked up the orange cat in the box.

This kitten was a bright, orange color and dark brown eyes. He had a swirly, black, lined fur design which reminded Sakura of a lolipop. It starting from his left eye and went down his back, ending at his tail. He would bounce around a lot and seemed to be on a constant sugar-high. Sakura thought for a couple of minutes until she finally opened her mouth.

"I'll name you Loly! Do you like that name boy?" The kitten nodded so hard that he fell out of her hand, making the blonde one laugh and cough up a hairball.

"Hey! Don't make fun of him missy!" At this, the blonde cat looked at her, back hair raised and looking a little pissed of.

This cat was a honey, blonde color that resembled Sakura's best friend, Ino's, hair. He had a little bit of fur coming over his right eye and had fur that looked like stitches on both arms. His eyes were a bright blue and, apparently, had something on either paw that resembled mouths. 'Gross' She thought.

"Ok! From now on, your name will be..........Peanut!" The kitten just stared at her as if she was crazy or something.

The next kitten that she picked up was a dark, almost blood red color. He had light brown eyes and a little symbol on his chest. He always wore a bored expression on his face and looked at her and she instantly knew what to name him.

"Butters!" She said, "Now you can go with Peanut over there!" His bored expression was soon replaced with an are-you-out-of-your-mind?!?! look.

The next two kittens she picked up were constantly glaring at each other. One had dark brown fur and a stitch design on almost every part of his body. His eyes were a green and red color that kind of reminded her of christmas. His fur was ruffled and rough to the touch, so she didn't think that she would be petting him anytime soon. The other cat was a bright white color. He had sleaked back fur, almost looking as if he was wearing hair gel on him. His eyes were a dazzling purple-pink color that seemed to burn with hate for the other cat. Around his neck he wore a silver collar that had a strange symbol on it. 'Who puts a circle with an up-sidedown triangle in the center on a cat?' she thought and started to try and take it off. As soon as she touched it though, the cat instantly tried to bite her. 'Ow! Damn cat....' she thought. Strange enough, it kind of looked like he had blood on his paws.

"Alright, that's enough fighting you two!" Sakura said, "You are Snowball and you are Reeses!" They both stopped their glaring and just looked at her. 'Again with that look! What am I, a freak?' she thought.

She then picked up the next two cats, a blue one and anouther orange one. The blue one seemed to be the only girl in the whole litter so Sakura started thinking of a name for her first. She had a bright blue fur and dark, pratically black eyes. She had a little white flower in her fur up around her ears and had a loving look at the orange cat.

"Ok, your name is Blue from now on." Sakura said and the kitten just shrugged and hopped down out of her arms.

The orange cat was a dull, pumpkin orange color. He had black dots up the sides of his nose, around his ears and two triangle shapes under his mouth. His eyes were the weirdest thing though. They were a ligh purple color with dark grey rings surrounding the pupils. He had an authority figure to him, unless he was around Blue, then he just had a gentle look to him.

"Alright mister leader, your name is, well, Leader!" The cat rolled his eyes at her and hopped down next to Blue.

This time, just so she can hurry and get some dinner, she was starving! Sakura picked up the last three kittens. A blue one, a grey one and a black and white one. The grey cat was really fluffy, especially around his head. He had two different eyes, one red and one black. 'Just like Kakashi-sensei' she thought, 'That's it!'

"I'll name you Fang!" she said, smiling. He just looked at her. 'Is this pink-headed freak really that dense???' he thought to himself.

Sakura then picked up the black and white one. 'Did someone dye this cat half black and half white?!?!?' she thought. She started rubbing the fur, 'Nope, definatly real fur, huh, weird...' she thought. This cat had black and white fur but had dark green fur on top of his head. He seemed to have a split personality, as one side seemed happy and polite while the other seemed dark and mad.  
"I know! Your name will now be.....Bob!" 'What the hell?' he thought to himself. and hopped down.

Then she picked up the blue cat. 'Ok, what is up with their old owners? Almost every cat here looks dyed!' she thought. He was a dark, ocean blue color. Under his eyes were strange looking marks, almost like gills and his teeth were sharpened to a point. His eyes were a dark blue and were apparently full of worry. She thought about it for a while until finally,

"Your name is now, Sushi!" she said, but before she could see his reaction, there was a struggled meow from the cardboard box. Sushi instantly leaped out of her hands and sprinted over to the box. All of the kittens suddenly looked worried about something. Sakura got up and started walking over to the box, the other kittens at her heels. She then looked in the box and found......

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
AU: Well? Do you guys like my story so far? I hope so! this one chapter alone is by far the longest I have made yet! What will Sakura find in the cardboard box? I think it's pretty obvious but I'm trying to keep the suspense going! Arrigato! ^/.\^ 


	4. Aww! :

AU: Hi guys! I'm back with the fourth chapter to: An Akatsuki Tail! I like it so far, but if you want to tell me how much you like or hate it, review! I'm not going to ask and beg that you review, just do if you want 2! Now on to the story!  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, but if I did, Hidan would never be burried and Itachi would kick Pedomaru's ass into infinity!

Sakura walked over to the box as Sushi hopped in it. She peeked over the top of it to find yet anouther kitten. Only, this one was different. It was a jet-black color with silky, smooth fur. He was the smallest out of the litter but looked like he could hold his own. But that wasn't what worried her.

He was bleeding.

As Sakura looked more closely, she was shocked. His side had a gash running up from his hip to right under his bent arm. The fur all around it was mattered and crusted with some dried blood. His eyes were tightly shut and a slightly pained expression was on his face. Sushi was worringly sniffing him and slightly pushing him. He meowed softly and that was all that it took to make Sakura's heart crack and shatter to pieces. The little kitten slowly opened his eyes at looked over at the blue one. His eyes were a deep black color slightly hazed with pain. The other kittens just started looking at the black one, worry etched on their faces. Sakura then decided that it was to painful of a sight to see a kitten like that.

"Hang in there, I'm going to help you ok?" She said softly to the kitten. He looked at her, first alarmingly as if he didn't know she was there, then relaxed a little.

Sakura got up and walked over to her medic nin bag and grabbed out the items that she needed. She hurried back over and, slowly, lifted the kitten out of the box. He yelped at the sudden moment while the others tensed up. She gently set him down on a white cloth on the floor and started to work. She got out a bottle of rubbing alcohol and some clothes and slowly started cleaning the wound. He hissed at the pressure, but then fell silent. Half an hour passed and she was finally done cleaning and stitching up the wound. 'So much blood for such a little thing' she thought. As soon as the kitten got up he was surrounded by the others. They went strait away to worring about him and helping him, and in one case, even glomping him. Until Sakura realized,

"OMG, I forgot! You still need a name!" she said. She pondered on it for a while until, "I know! I'll name you, Shadow!" she said cheerfully. He glanced at her then warily made his way over to where the others were sitting and lied down. The others soon followed suit.

"Oh no you don't, you guys aren't falling asleep without a proper bath! You guys stink!" They all glared at her. 'Huh, we stink? Take a good whiff of yourself pinky.' Reeses thought.

Sakura picked them up in her arms, avoiding Shadow's wound, and went into the bathroom. she turned the water on to wrm. She didn't want to freeze the kittens, but she definatly didn't want to boil them. While she sat down and let the kittens go in the bathroom, she started to wonder. 'How could anyone do that to a poor kitten?' She thought, 'Was their previous owners cat abusers? Did they get a kick out of cutting up cats? And who dyes their own pets! I mean, if I were ever going to dye a kitten, I would at least dye it a different color than blue or half black and white!' She reached over and turned the water off and got out 11 towels. She then decided that not only was her stomach cursing her for hunger, she was pretty sleep-deprived herself. So she just scopped all of the kittens up in one armfull and tossed them into the tub. There was a lot of 'poofing' noises and then the bathroom was filled with smoke. Sakura started coughing, 'What the hell?' she thought. The smoke soon cleared and Sakura's mouth just about dropped. For in front of her, in her bath tub, was all eleven members of the Akatsuki!

AU: (sing-song voice) I see a cliffhanger! So do you guys like my story so far??? Well, I do! Please keep on reading my loyal readers!  
Also, I'm kind of going for a family akatsuki type of relationship. Think of Akatsuki in this story like a clan or one big happy family! ^.^ Psh, ya right, ok think of it as a lot of people sort of getting along......they kinda sound like my family........O.o lol 


	5. A Little Suprise

AU: I'm so sorry! I haven't been able to update in a while!!!!!!!!! :( I'll be better about it, and if my awesome readers have any suggestions on what I can do to make my story better, please tell me! Arrigato! ^/.\^ Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!!! but if I did.......let's just say the Akatsuki would kick major butt!!!!! ^/.\^ """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
Sakura stared disbelieving at what was in front of her. Well, it wasn't every day that a bunch of innocent-looking kittens just go 'poof' and turn into the freakin' AKATSUKI! And worse yet, NAKED! As soon as she realized the latter she almost stumbled on her bathroom rug. Deidara jumped out of the tub quick enough to grab her before she could hit the floor. Sakura looked up and was instantly surrounded by nine more faces. 'Let's see,' she thought, 'Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Akatsuna no Sasori'

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Sakura yelped, " Didn't I already kill you?!" "Yes, thank you very much....." he growled.

'A plant dude, Kisame Hoshigaki, a blue haired chick, a scary guy with piercings, an annoying orange faced boy, don't know who THAT is.....WAIT!'

"OMG, SASUKE???" Sakura said, pointing to a long haired sasuke look-a-like. "No, he's my decendant." fury dude said. (Sakura's nick name for him).

'Wait,' Sakura said, recounting. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 where's Shadow?" "If you mean me, then the name is Itachi Uchiha, not 'Shadow'." Itachi said, limping towards them. 'Hmph, anouther Uchiha, and this one is the older punk, great...'He was clutching his side, with a towel around his waist. 'waist......'

"OMG! You guys are all NAKED!!!!!" She squeeled as she was thrashing around trying to get away.

Deidara accidentaly dropped her, his face a bright red, as he tried to find a way to cover himself up. Luckily, Konan, being the only girl in the group, had already used the shower curtain as a temporary dress. Soon, all of the other boys found something to cover themselves with, from towels to plain toilet paper.

Covering her eyes, Sakura said "Go to my parent's room at the end of the hall, there should be some of my dad's old clothes in there." "But-" the orange masked man started. "NOW! And you with the white flower in your hair, you can come with me to my room so we can find you something to wear."

So the boys took off in one direction while the two girl's took off to Sakura's room. As soon as they opened the door, the blue haired kuinichi was hit with a wave of color. Sakura's room was brightly painted a light blue with a pink lining around the top of her walls. Speaking of her walls, they were covered with band posters and a full-length mirror. The different bands included "The Leafettes", "Rollin' Rains", and her favorite "The Sidewalk Boys". She had a pink, bulky bed covered with various plushies and pillows. She didn't really have much furniture in the room other than her bed, a small desk off to the side of her room, and a chair that matched the desk. Her floor was littered with various books, scrolls and clothes. The blu haried girl sat on the fluffy bed as Sakura started going through her closet.

"So, what's your name anyways?" Sakura asked the stranger. "Konan, I'm from the Rain Village, and apart of the Akatsuki, but I think you already knew that." Konan stated. Konan had a slim, curvy body that was usually covered by the thick Akatsuki cloak. Her hair was a light, baby blue color with a white, paper flower abover her right ear. She had deep, blue eyes with slightly tanned skin and a little silver piercing under her lower lip. All in all, she looked nice and friendly.

"Konan. Nice to meet you, I'm Sakura Haruno." She stated. "Why are you acting so calm with having the Akatsuki in your house? We are all S-ranked criminals, banned from our villages, and from what Itachi told us, you are the Hokage's apprentice!" Konan stated. "I can't really tell you why we ended up here, all I remember was being knocked out, Itachi is the only one who really knows what happened." "Oh well, I guess I'm just calm around you because it's nice to have someone with out-of-the-ordinary hair, like me! But please, don't talk about Itachi, I just got into a realativly, happy mood." Sakura stated with a huff. "Here we go! This will be perfect for you!" Sakura pulled out a dark blue "Leafettes" T-shirt with black pants. "There are some underwear in the top drawer over there if you need it, help yourself!" "Thank you! You know Sakura," Konan started, "I think we'll get along just fine!" They finished getting ready and started to head out into the living room when they heard a grunting sound from inside the room the guys were changing in.

"Hey Itachi-sempai! Are you alright?" They heard a high-pitched voice say. "........I'll be fine." a strained voice panted. "Itachi-san stop lying," a rougher voice said, "Just look at yourself! Your bleeding! You need to lye down." "I said I'm fine" *poke* "Ow!" "See?" "Itachi," a different more lighter voice stated, "As leader of this organization, I am giving you an order, lye down and we will ask Konan or the pink haired kuinichi for their medical assistance." "But-" "Itachi..." "Hn." Suddenly, the door opened making Sakura and Konan stumble into the room. They were met with 9 pairs of eyes. "Oops..."

AU: Ok! So here is my 5th chapter, YAY! ^/.\^ Ok, now to make things straight, so some readers aren't confused, I'll list the voices and the differences in my story from the anime. (They are only minor differences, no OCs and no major plot twists like tobi is a bad boy, or something)

high-pitched voice: Tobi strained voice: Itachi rough voice: Kisame lighter voice: Pein (Now here are the slight changes)  
*Pein is the leader of Akatsuki, not Tobi or Madara *Tobi and Madara Uchiha are two seperate brothers, because Tobi is too funny and cute to be evil *Sakura and Itachi hate eachother, it will be explained more clearly in later chapters *The only couple in the story so far is Pein and Konan 


	6. Introductions: Take 2

AU: Hello my awesome readers!!!!! ^.^ Chapter 6 is finally up! I had a little difficulty writing this, but now it's done! YAY! So without further ado(Don't know how to spell it^.^') our Akatsuki kittens!  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, if I did, sasuke would get his butt handed to him by Sakura! XD """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
All eyes in the room were currently one the two kunichis who had just toppled in moments ago. There was a couple moments of silence until. "Ok, speak of the devils......" Madara said. "Konan, um, this is kind of sudden but, could you take a look at Itachi? His wound is starting to bleed profusely" Pein said. Konan nodded her head and rushed over to Itachi, who was leaning on Kisame for support. She lead him to the bed and started examining his wound.

"While Konan is helping Itachi, we should get better at knowing eachother." suggested Kakuzu. "Tell us pinky, where the hell are we?" "For one, don't ever call me pinky again." Sakura said, glaring at Hidan. "And two, you are in Konoha, which is in the Land of Fire, for you who don't know." This time, glancing at Hidan and Deidara. "Hey! What are you looking at me for, un?!" "In my experience, blonde's are too slow to comprehend locations on a map." "HEY UN!" "Shut up already brat." Sasori said

"Let's start with simple introductions. As you know, I am Akasuna no Sasori of the Red Sands ex-nin from the village hidden in the sand." He finished with a growl. "Can't say it's exactly nice to meet you, honestly, you creep me out." input Sakura "Nice to meet you too...ungratful little-"

"AND my name is Deidara, ex-nin from the village hidden in the Stones." he said extending his hand. Sakura grasped it, immediatly letting it go. "ACK! What was that?!" "Oh, these?" he said flipping over his hand to show her his palms, that had little tiny mouths in them. 'Ok.......that's not disturbing what so ever.....' Sakura thought. Next up was the hyper-active, orange-faced man.

"HI PRETTY LADY! My name is Tobi and I'm a good boy!" Tobi exclaimed with a happy, er, mask expression. "Tobi thinks that Sakura is a really pretty lady! Are you a good girl like Tobi?" he asked her. "Um.....ya, sure.......nice to meet you? I guess." "YAY! SAKURA LIKES TOBI TOO!"

"Sorry for our partner's **annoyance.** He isn't usually that loud. **Ya he's louder.**" the plant man, or men, said to Sakura. "Our name is Zetsu **we are ex-nin from the village hidden in the grass.** And if you're wondering why we have to different voices, **it's none of your damn buisness. **Oh hush you! It's because we have a split personality. **We are two people to be simply put.**" "Uh, nice to meet you......two..." Sakura said with a sweatdrop. The next person looked like he was albino.

"Hi babe! My name is Hidan, and I am from Hell but I think I just got put in heaven!" Hidan said with a sly smile. "Don't try it, you're not going anywhere pretty boy." Sakura said. "Heh, of course I'm not.....Anyways, I worship the almighty god, Jashin-sama! Are you a Jashinest too???" He asked her with a gleam in his eye. "Nope, never haven probably never will." "........B&#%........."

"Moving on, I'm Kakuzu, the banker of the organization. I come from the village hidden in the waterfalls." said the man in many stitches. "Nice to meet you, how did you-" "None of your buisness." He finished. 'Ok, then...' Next was the temporary name 'Shaggy Sasuke'.

"Hello my dear girl, my name is Uchiha." he said kissing her hand. "_Madara Uchiha_. I found this village and I am the leader of the famouse Uchiha clan.........or what's left of it." He said with a smile. Sakura pulled her hand away and had an urge to just slap him then and there, just for being an Uchiha. Those scum. "Nice to meet you." Was all she said to him. He frowned and walked over to the rest of the group.

'Oh look.' Sakura thought. 'Here comes pierce-zilla.' Said person walked right to her and introduced himself. "I am the the leader of this organization, Pein. You may call me Leader-sama or Sir Leader and nothing else. Where I come from is of no importance. I see that you have already become friends with Konan, Kami have mercy on us all....." He said. "Thanks, um, Sir Leader."

The last person to come up was the blue, shark-like man. "Hi, my name is Kisame Hoshigaki. I'm an ex-nin from the village hidden in the Mist. To answer your questions ahead of time, no I'm not a shark, yes I know my skin is blue, and no my 'blueness' is not contagious." he said extending his hand. Apparently, he had those questions come up a lot. Sakura shook his hand saying "At least there are a couple of decent people here other than Konan." "HEY!(UN!)" the rest said. "Oh! I almost forgot, that's my partner over there. His name is-" "I already know him thank you very much" Sakura said with a huff. She glared at the said man, currently getting his wound examined, and he glared right back. "Haruno" "Uchiha".

"Ok, Leader-sama, I'm done. But I can't do anything." Konan said, disappointed. "All of the stitches that were sealing it shut ripped open when her transformed back, the wound is still infected, and he has lost a lot of blood." "Thank you Konan, for your help." Pein said. 'What are we going to do?' "Um, Leader-sama. Tobi has an idea!" Tobi said out loud. "How about....."

AU: Sorry for leaving it on a cliff-hanger! Please don't torch me and throw me into a fiery pit of doom!  
Addicted2: Fiery pit of doom? Where did that come from?  
Me: Well, I read somewhere that if you leave a cliff hanger, your readers will throw you into a fiery pit of doom!  
Addicted2: Where did you read this? Anouther fanfiction?  
Me: ...............Maybe.  
AU #2: Thanks for reading! And stay tuned, what will be Tobi's 'brilliant' idea be?  
Addicted2: 'Tobi' and 'brilliant' shouldn't be in the same sentence unless it has the words 'will never be' between them.  
Me: mean bunny.  
Addicted2: Demented weasel..........


	7. Rivalry? Hate? What's Going On!

AU: Sorry, sorry, sorry my readers for not updating quick enough!!!!!!!! T-T But,now, I can be plaesed to announce, that if you want to read my story, and for some reason can't get on FanFiction, I'm also putting this on DeviantArt! It will be under the same title, An Akatsuki Tail. So now, here's Chapter 7!  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, if I did, The Akatsuki would NEVER allows Sasuke to join.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"WHAT?!?!" two voices rang at the same time. Tobi was currently hiding behind an over-turned table trying to conceal himself from the enraged voices yelling at him. Who would have known that one simple suggestion could make this big of a difference?

_(Flashback)  
"Tobi has a suggestion Leader-sama..." Tobi started. "Well?", "Well, Leader-sama said that Sakura-san was an apprentice to the Hokage-sama, right?" "Yes, so what un?" Deidara said. "What if Sakura-san healed Itachi-sempai?" The room was quiet for about five seconds until,_

_"WHAT?!?!?!"_

_(End Flashback)_

"There is no way, no, no way in hell that I will heal an Uchiha, especially him!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Oh yeah, because I would want you too even go near me again!" Itachi fought.

The other Akatsuki members would have helped, if they weren't in so much shock at how much emotion _Itachi Uchiha_ was giving at the moment. The most they have ever gotten out of him was temporary rage, but with one certain pink-haired kuinichi, you would have thought he was always this emotional.

"Hey! You're lucky I even helped you, if I knew you were you, I would have thrown you out back to the neighbor's dog!" "Maybe I would be better off if you did! Then I wouldn't have to see you again!"

"SCREW YOU ITACHI!"

"BITE ME HARUNO!"

"ENOUGH YOU TWO!" Pein yelled. "Me!(1) You are both acting like you're children!"

"Yes Leader-sama....." Itachi said, lowering his head. Sakura calmed down and started looking disappointed. Konan said softly, "Sakura, can I talk to you outside?" "Hai..." The girls shut the door and stepped out to the hallway.

"I don't know what is between you and Itachi but please, can you heal him? Even if it's just this once?" Sakura looked down, deep in thought. "I.....I don't know how to take care of him, and it scares me..." Konan said, looking down. Sakura raised her head and looked at her. "Even if we aren't related in blood or origins, he is still a part of our family. He is one of my boys, and after what he did to help us, I just want to help him..." Konan finished almost to tears. "Aw, Konan, please don't be sad. If.....If it will really make that much of a difference, then.....I guess I could heal him." Konan looked up straight into her eyes, sparkling with happiness. "Let's get to work then!" The two marched back into the bedroom to see Itachi still on the bed and everyone surrounding him, looks of curiosity in their faces.

"Ok, Everyone move out of my way. Itachi, lay down." Everyone looked astonished and quickly moved out of Sakura's way when she pushed through. She rolled up her sleeves and started going over her checklist.

"Kakuzu, go find the thread. Hidan, go find some needles." The two nodded and rushed off.

"Konan, go find some towels, Deidara help her." Konan nodded but Diedara looked a little sick at the thought of that many towels for one person, but they went on the way.

"Kisame, go boil some water and Sasori, go find some ice cold water." Kisame saluted and ran off while Sasori bound after him.

"Madara, please go get something to restrain Itachi with." Sakura whispered. "Preferibly something thick and not easily broken." He looked at her and said plainly. "Itachi may have a resentment towards you but if he is the same Itachi I have trained, he won't resist much." Sakura looked kind of suprised but nodded.

"Sir Leader, please go and get some of the sake from the top shelf in the kitchen." She whispered to him. He looked at her kind of strange, but shrugged and went off to get it.

"What can Tobi and Zetsu-san do to help Itachi-sempai, Sakura-san?" Tobi asked fearfully. "I just need you two to help me organize this place." "Hai Sakura-san!"

Everyone came back with the supplies needed and watched as Sakura prepared the room. "Ok, now I need you guys to stay outside of this room until I either ask for you to come in or I come out. No matter what happens, you can't go into this room." She looked at all of them gravely until they agreed. "Good" She shut the door and rolled her sleeves up. "It's time to get to work...."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

AU: Anouther cliff-hanger!!!! Yay! Ok, so please leave a review if you want or just keep on reading!!!!! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
Addicted2: Why do you like cliff-hangers so much?  
Me: That my dear friend, is what I call, having fun! ^.^

mermaidluver: Fun?  
Addicted: Ya, if she wants to be put over a boiling pit of lava surrounded by mad readers.  
mermaidluver: O.o

Me: O.O No! Thousand years bad juju for killing author!!!!! TT-TT

(1)=Pein refers himself to a god


	8. Operation: Nani!

AU: Chapter 8!!!!!!!! I am to a point in this story that I have been excited to see what will come next, and I'm the one writing it! ^.^' Ok! So now! ONTO THE STORY! ^.^ Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO if I did, Hidan would have been even sexier! (mermaidluver1234: Is that possible??? O.O)

The Akatsuki were sitting outside of the bedroom, a little jumpy. For the last hour they had been hearing grunts of pain, some yelling, and big objects hitting the floor. Let's just say they were imagining the worse.

"So, does anyone know exactly why pinky is helping us." Hidan started. "Ya, un. We are The Akatsuki and she just about took us in with open arms, un." Deidara agreed. "Tobi thinks Konan-sempai was so nice to Sakura-san that she wanted to help!" "Shut up Tobi, un." "No, actually he's right." Konan said. "I think Sakura sympathized with us because she knows what it's like to be the only girl in a group of boys. That, and something else...." Konan finished with a small, sad smile. The others looked at her confused until Sakura stepped out of the room, taking off her bloody apron.

"Ok, you guys can go see him. But he's asleep right now so you might not get much of a conversation out of him, not that you normally would." The group stepped inside to see a peculiar sight. There was stuff thrown around everywhere, from tolls to blood soaked towels, and Itachi was lying on the bed, just as Sakura said. Some gave a sigh of relief and Kisame walked over to examine his partner further. What good was his partner if he was dead? Besides, he didn't really trust the pink-haired kuinichi. He stood right next to Itachi and was relieved. 'At least he is still breathing-wait, what's that on his face?' Kisame was slightly confused and brushed the hair blocking his view of Itachi's face.

"NANI?!?!?!" (1) Kisame yelled stumbling back a little. "Kisame! What's wrong?" Pein asked, worried. "Itachi-he's-he's" "Spit it out already Kisame, un!" "SHE MADE HIM DRUNK!!!" everyone just about fainted and rushed over to the bed. Sure enough, Itachi's usually stotic features were masked with a slight blush across his cheeks. "What the hell pinky?!?! You made Itachi drunk?!?!" Hidan yelled, turning to Sakura. "Well, he wouldn't fall asleep for nothing so I had to do something!" "Why didn't you just hit him over the head with something to knock him out!" Sasori said. "What do you think I tried first?! Besides, it's kind of hard to make him not turn into a kitten every time I tried to clean up the blood!!!" Sakura argued back. "......You do realize that even though Itachi is older than you he is still under the legal drinking limit, right?" Madara questioned. "......Um.....yes?...no......." Sakura confessed. I took a few seconds until.

"HOLY CRAP! I GAVE A MINOR SAKE!" The akatsuki sweatdropped at her sudden realization. Then of course they all started panicking. Pein started rambling" What if he becomes addicted? We can't have a minor alcoholic!" Then of course Zetsu, and Tobi were trying to comfort Madara. "What if he can't use his Sharingan anymore? I can't have a useless apprentice like that! Oh no...." Then there were the just randomly there people who weren't really panicking, just trying not to go insane.

".......What are you idiots doing now? I'm asleep for 10 minutes and you guys are freaking out.........." They all starred at him with a suprised then,"ITACHI!" "Oof!" The poor said Uchiha was glomped by three people at once. Pein, Madara, and Tobi were all happily hugging him to death. "Itachi! I was so worried that I would lose one of the most sane people in this organization-" "I thought I would lose my only heir-" "Tobi didn't want to lose one of my friends Itachi-sempai!" "Hey guys get off of him! You're crushing him!" In fact, Itachi's face was almost blue enough to pass off as a short Kisame. "........You guys do know that I was only drunk not dead right?" "Ummm, ya, sure........."

"Ok, so Itachi is fine, he's not drunk anymore, so now you can get out of here right?" Sakura asked warily. "........um actually, un. We can't." "And why not?!" "Well.........maybe we should just start from the begining." Kakuzu suggested. "Well, considering Itachi is the only one who knows what exactly happened so....." All eyes fell upon Itachi. He sighed and was quiet for a few minutes. "Ok here it goes....."

AU: Ok, so here is the 8th chapter, sorry it's kind of going off topic but I'll straighten it all out and what happened that fateful night, all in the next chapter!  
mermaidluver1234: you and you're cliffhangers.  
Addicted2: It's going to get you killed one day!  
(1)= Nani is WHAT?!?! in japanese, I've had that stuck in my head all day today! ^.^ 


	9. Explanation Time

AU: Ok peoples! I'm back with my 9th chapter! This is the one where you find out how the akatsuki became kittens! YAY! I'm pretty sure this is my longest chapter too! Also, I looked back at my last chapter and I just wanted to clear up some stuff. Sakura is at the age that she is still kind-of training under Tsunade, Itachi is under the legal drinking age(but I based it off of the legal age in US/Canada) Naruto and Sasuke are off training with Jiraiya and Orochimaru, AND I'm sorry but you will get a sneak peek on why Sakura and Itachi hate eachother so much in this chapter. I mainly based this chapter on how the Akatsuki turned to kittens. SORRY FOR LETTING SOME OF YOU GUYS DOWN! :( Here's the story!  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, if I did, akatsuki would rule the world!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Every eye in the room was on Itachi as he started talking. "Instead of telling you guys what happened, I think it would be best to show you guys what happened." he said. "What do you mean by showing-" "Mangekyou Sharingan!" The room started to spin and colors collided. Everyone was silent until it all stopped. "Right now, we are in the Land of Water closing in on a small temple nearby. It houses one of the most sacred scrolls and would have been a great help in our goal if we attained it. Since it was such an important mission, the whole Akatsuki was participating, not just a two-man cell. Here's where it starts..."

_(Scenes)_

_The Akatsuki was staring at a widely built temple hidden in the side of a high mountain, It was about the size of two normal mansions and decorated in fine, oriental designs. It was surrounded by a thousand or more soldiers, ready to fight on cue. The mission was to retrieve the Sacred Scroll of Transformation from the deep labyrith. Eleven figures stood on the cliff edge, awaiting the orders to persue._

_"Is it about time, Leader-sama?" "Almost Konan, wait for it..." the silence engulfed them, a few more minutes then, "NOW!"_

_The figures disappeared and started running fullspeed towards the mansion. The guards were surprised at the sudden breech, which was their down fall. In no time at all, all the guards were slayed, their blood staining the grounds of the temple. The figures strolled inside, always on their guard. They turned the corner into a huge room. The room was the tallest one in the temple and was about three or four stories high, and was about half the size of the temple. In the center of the room sat the scroll atop of a golden perch. Three members started towards the scroll but were instantly pushed back._

_"What the hell?!" Hidan cried. Suddenly, a white figure appeared. It was a young looking woman. Her hair was white as moonlight, and her eyes were an icy blue color that pierced through the members. She was clothed in an ivory kimono that reached the floor, with a black obi to tie it together. She had various charms and bells on her waist and every step she took towards the Akatsuki jingled. She had a plain expression on her face, but her eyes burned with hatred._

_"Who are you and what buisness do you have in my temple?" Her voice was like a steel sword plunging into the member's minds. "If you are not going to answer allow me. I am Kiria, the White Priestess of this temple. I guard this scroll and I presume you are here to take it from me?"_

_Pein stepped forward, his eyes showing no emotion as he spoke. "We are the Akatsuki. And yes you are correct at our objective. You must be either very wise or very foolish to trust us with your name so easily."_

_"Very well, if you are here for a challenge, you shall not pass so easily. Fight we shall, GUARDS" she called upon her guards from inside the temple. Over a hundred completely armored, well-trained samurais appeared before them, weapons drawn and at the ready. Kiria resumed her post next to the scroll. With a wave of her hand, her army rushed forward towards the Akatsuki._

_The Akatsuki took their battle positions and rushed in to the heart of the army. Various cries of pain and screams of agony echoed throughout the room from both sides. Hidan was killing at a rate of three people in every ritual of his. Kakuzu by his side, all four hearts out attacking the offenders. Deidara and Sasori were exchanging enemies after every couple of hits, Sasori with most of his puppets released and Deidara using various explosions. The bomber couldn't use his specialty C4 dragon so he had to settle for minor scultures, much to his disadvantage. Zetsu was attacking with his different Ninjutsus as Tobi was running around, snapping the exposed necks of the enemies. Kisame was using his Samehada to hack his enemies in half and his Suiton jutsus while Itachi was switching from his Sharingan Genjutsu to his fire Ninjutsus, both sides tiring little by little. Pein, Konan and Madara were back to back. Konan with her paper weapons covering a wide range of attacks. Pein had one of his other bodies out to assist, using his Godly powers and Summoning techniques. Finally, Madara was using his weapons and fire techniques, his Sharingan guiding his way._

_"Itachi! Get the scroll!" Pein yelled to the young Uchiha. Itachi nodded his head and pulled out his katana, taking off through the crowd. Kiria saw this and started using her jutsus, finally getting into the fight. Deidara had finally had enough space to go up in the air on one of his creations and saw Itachi weaving his way through the army. He assisted him with his miniature explosions to the enemy, clearing a way for Itachi to pass. Kiria decided to test her latest jutsu on him first, She made the hand signs and put both hands against eachother forming a circle. She aimed it at Deidara and released it with a blinding blue light. He was hit and his clay bird spirled to the ground, crashing into the ground. Itachi saw this and quickened his pace._

_Itachi was almost to the priestess, after seeing a couple of more blue flashes. He cut his way through the last samurai in his way and dashed out towards the perch. Kiria had just finished blasting the last member and had momentarily forgotten about Itachi until he landed by her and thrusted his katana at her. She moved just in time, only to have it slice her upper arm and the sleeve. While she was distracted, Itachi went and grabbed the scroll, concealing it in his cloak. Kiria's chakra flared with anger as Itachi started to take off back towards the others. "You. Will. Not. ESCAPE!" She screeched and sent her jutsu towards him. He managed to dodge a direct blow, but unfortunatly it hit his side, almost splitting it in half. He let out a yell and grabbed the wound, still running. He looked out into the crowd but still couldn't find his teamates._

_After some more searching, and releasing several shadow clones to deal with the enemies, he finally found them. Ten kittens were currently huddled against a wall, half of them passed out with three samurai closing in on them. Itachi sliced them in half with his katana, grabbing all of the kittens in his cloak. He set the temple up in black flames and dashed out into the pouring rain. He bolted towards the nearby village, one eye closed from using his Ameratsu technique. He finally stumbled into an abandoned shed, finding a cardboard box. He put his teammates into the box and hurried out into the forest, the nins close behind. Itachi ran through the forest at top speed, he just had to get his family away from them..._

_'Family?...Yes, my family...' he thought to himself. 'We are a true family, and this is what family does, protect eachother.' He just had to get them safe, even if it meant his death. He ran faster and faster, using his last storage of chakra to increase his speed. The Mist nins were getting a little farther behind, but not far enough. They started shooting off their jutsus in an attempt to stop him. Itachi took anouther hit to his side. He stumbled a little and started to see black dots in his eyes. Not only was he losing an excesive amount of blood, over using his Sharingan in that fight made him weaken far more than he liked. His chakra was running to low too._

_Thinking of his next strategy to get away from the nins, his foot gave out from underneath him. With no chakra left to catch himself, he fell, crashing to the forest floor. He preformed the hand signs and made one last shadow clone to lead the nins off his trail. As the nins went farther and farther away, Itachi crashed and passed out from the damage done._

_Tobi meowed to wake the others, to warn them of Itachi's state, but it was to no avail. Tobi then thought if he could at least get them safe, it might help them in the long run. Suddenly, he heard a 'poof' and looked over the top of the box. There on the ground was the now kitten Itachi, the jutsu finally catching up to him. Tobi hoped out of the box and grabbed Itachi by the scruff of his neck. Itachi let out a painful meow from being moved, and Tobi started to drag him to the box. Before he put Itachi into the box, however, he took a scrap of paper from a scroll he found and used the brush to write on it. 'To: Sakura Haruno' he put, he had heard that name when Sasori died and knew she was from Konoha so she seemed like the best canidate to help. Tobi finished the note and put it on the box, then put Itachi into the box, when Kisame woke up. He saw Tobi and Itachi and instantly went over to help. He lifted Itachi onto his back and went to go lay him down. Tobi was to tired to even stand anymore, so he passed out, laying next to Zetsu. Kisame set Itachi down and layed next to him to keep him warm and help as much as he could. Itachi was his partner, his family. And was going to make sure that no one in his family would die. Kisame soon fell asleep, the rain still pouring down on the Akatsuki and the night turned to dawn.  
(End of scene)_

The colors started to blur together again and the room spun until everyone was back in Sakura's living room. Sakura sat there and had to calm down for a couple of minutes until, "So, if we can find this preistess, we can analyze the jutsu she used and turn you guys back to normal?" "I guess that would work" Madara said. "Ok then, let's get packing." "Why, un?" Deidara said. "Because we are going to the Land of Water." Sakura said, with a determined look.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

AU: Finally I'm done with this chapter!!!!! I've been waiting forever to write this one and now I'm done!!!!!! Yay! ^.^ Hope you liked it!


	10. The Road Trip Begins!

AU: Ok! So here is the 10th chapter to, An Akatasuki Tail! I got a couple of comments that people were concerned, saying that other readers might think I stole some ideas from Fallicity's "Take it or Leave it", but I just wanted to tell all of my readers that this was purely my idea. We might both have some of the same ideas and details, but I take no absolute credit for this. Sorry for worrying you all! ^.^' Anyways, I got anouther comment about Sakura's medical jutsu. I probably forgot to fully explain this but she has been using her medical jutsu already when she healed Itachi in kitten form and when he was a human. Sorry for the misunderstanding, here's the story!  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! If I did, Tobi would get sugar and the world would end. ^.^ ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura was currently in her room thinking about the Akatsuki's story. Everyone else was asleep, surprisingly, in her living room their snores echoing throughout the house. She was thinking about a strategy to get around the konoha ninjas, supplies she might have to bring, and if she even wanted to go through with this plan of theirs.

'Theirs? Oh great, I'm already thinking like a criminal...' Sakura thought to herself. 'Okay, map of countries: Check, clothes for trip: Check, Medical supplies: Check, Kunai, shuriken, sebon needles, poison vials: Check, Extra bandages for Itachi's wound: Check-wait, WHAT?' She mentally slapped herself at her motherly instincts. 'Why the hell did I pack those? I hate that Uchiha so why am I caring about his wound?!'

Sakura kept checking and rechecking her supplies until she finally fell asleep dreaming about a certain duckbutt-head Uchiha.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone woke up in the morning even before the sun peeked behind the Hokage Mountain and headed out. THe Akatsuki were henged as Konoha residents as Sakura led them quickly and quietly through the village. They got about half-way through until they ran into some trouble. The change of the guards in front of the entrance to the village. Sakura silently cursed herself for not remembering the change in the morning.

Sakura was coming up with a plan until she felt a sharp tug on her sleeve. She turned to see Kakuzu motioning her to follow him and the others. A few paces away and out of hearing range of the guards, Sakura turned and asked,

"Where are we going now? I've never seen this part of the village before." Kisame turned to her with a smile. "We don't really know for sure. Itachi-san just signaled us to follow him so we did." he said. "This is an old, abandoned ANBU passage-way that goes straight throught to a hideout right outside the village walls." Itachi replied. Sakura scowled and asked, "If it's an ANBU passage-way, don't you think it would be the most guarded by, oh I don't know, THE ANBU?!" Itachi glared at her and said "Apparently your hearing has faltered. Let me repeat, this is an OLD and ABANDONED ANBU passage-way. I highly doubt that anyone uses it anymore. Mostly because a couple of the connecting tunnels caved in."

Sakura remained silent after that, glaring a hole in Itachi's back. How DARE he acts like he knows everything about this village! He abandoned it after commiting his sin and now he acts like he's still a damn ANBU Black Op! She glared at him until they got to an old shack just outside of the village.

The group gathered to check over their supplies one more time and checked their map, planning the least noticable route. They headed out along the back forest path towards the Land of Mist. In the front was Madara followed by Pein and Konan along the sides. Behind them was Kakuzu and Hidan, arguing like usual, followed closly by Kisame and Itachi, disscusing some important matter in hushed tones. In the back was Deidara and Sasori arguing about art, and Sakura held up the back, looking deep in thought. Every once in a while she would snap her head up and glare malificiously at Itachi, then settled her head back down. After doing this for about and hour or two, Itachi turned his head and glared coldly at her, making her flinch.

Konan slowed her pace and waited for Sakura, then walked beside her. "What's on your mind, Sakura?" she asked with a concerned tone. 'That damn Uchiha, I wish I could just strangle that slender neck of his! Maybe then he wouldn't hold his head so high! Or maybe I could push him into a lake and drown him as a kitten! Or even I-' "Sakura-chan??" Konan asked her again, pulling her out of her thoughts. "Wh-What?" "I asked what was on your mind lately. You seemed royally pissed about something."

Sakura thought this over for a couple of seconds the exhaled a sigh. 'Well, if not now, then it will never get off of my chest.' She turned to Konan as she aked "Wait, were you thinking of Itachi again?" Sakura's hate ubbled up in her chest as she said that. That damn man! "Yes" she said, gritting her teeth. Konan made her slow down until the were a little bit away from the others. "Okay, spill. It's obviously hurting you so why don't you just tell me?" Sakura sighed and started her story.

AU: I'm back! I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A WHILE!!!!!!!!!!!!! I've had the biggest writers block EVER! And to answer your questions, No I'm not dead, Yes I'm still writing this story and "Akatsuki R' Us" BUT! I'm having some trouble with Akatsuki R' Us. I don't know who to write about next! I can't write about Kisame or Itachi next so could you guys PLEASE review or even just comment about who to write about next? PLEASE?? Arrigato!!!!!! ^.^ 


	11. Sakura's Version of that night

AU: Ok, first of all I wanted to say that I am sorry for not updating this in forever! I'm not dead but I have been writing a TON of other Akatsuki stories if you want to check them out. The real reson that I haven't been updating this story is because I've had the biggest writer's block that I have ever had! Hope you will all forgive me! P.S. This chapter starts out as a memory from Sakura's point of view, I'm pretty sure that there will be another version of this memory in Itachi's point of view, so you're just going to have to put the two together!  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

_The story of Sakura and Itachi starts in the past when Sakura was only about 5 years old. She was just starting to explore the world and have adventures when that night happened. It was March 27th, just one day until her 6th birthday. There would be cake, presents, friends and family galore, making Sakura's little world before adulthood a little bit happier. Everyone of her friends were invited, Naruto, Ino, and especially Sasuke Uchiha. His brother, Itachi Uchiha, was a good friend of her family and Sakura saw him as a brotherly figure as well. He had bought her many things when she and Sasuke were on their playdates and he was always there to give her advice. Too bad she didn't know._

_That night, Sakura was snug in her bed with both of her parents reading her a story. It was her favorite bedtime story, "The Brave Sannin, Tsunade" Tsunade was her idol, well, next to her parents of course. They were the most loving, most perfect parents any little girl could ask for._

_Her dad was tall and had white hair that spiked at the top and he had brilliant green eyes. Her mom was a medium-height woman with sparkling purple hair that went below her waist with light yellow eyes. And little Sakura with her pink hair and jade eyes right between them in a family hug. Her parents got up, gave her a kiss and turned out the lights as she went to her bed. "Good night, my little pink kunichi." Her parents would say and they closed the door._

_Later that night, Sakura woke up to get a glass of water for her dry throat. AS she went down the stairs, she heard her mom scream. She got frightened, so she rushed down the stairs and bolted into the living room when she gasped. Her mother was lying on the floor in a pool of blood and her father had a scowl on his face. She turned to see what he was looking at and he eyes widened. Standing there in his ANBU outfit was Itachi Uchiha, the white vest sprinkled with her mother's blood. His steel black katana was cold and hard, just like his eyes. He looked at her and his eyes seemed to bore into her head, piercing her thoughts of happy ninja protecting the village, and replacing it with ninja that were dark shadows and killed for fun._

_Her father snapped his head towards her and yelled, "GET OUT OF HERE!" She flinched and moved back a little bit. Itachi seemed to get mad about this and bolted toward her dad bringing his katana up and over his head. "DADDY!" she yelled and covered her ears, still watching her dad slaughtered in front of her eyes. The body fell to the floor and Itachi wiped off his katana before sheathing it._

_"Why Ita, why?!" Sakura yelled. "What did my parents ever do to you?!" "Nothing." His cold voice pierced her heart. He looked away from her. "I just needed the practice." With that he turned towards her and called, "Tsukyomi!" Sakura's head spinned as black consumed her vision..._

Sakura finished her story and looked at the shocked face of Konan. "I-I never knew that Itachi killed two families instead of one...." she said and dropped her head. Her eyes suddenly filled with rage. "Don't worry Sakura! Even if he is one of my boys, I will make sure that he never forgets his lesson! You can count on me!" Sakura gave her a small smile, "Ok."

* * *

Konan and Sakura had already spread the story of what happened by the time the group reached the ocean east of the Land of Fire. They had been on the boat on the water for about half an hour when they were ambushed by Mist Nins hiding in a nearby fishing boat. The Akatsuki prepared to fight and the battle began. Since It was a battle on a boat, they had to be careful not to fall in the ocean. One splash from the water and they were toast. Thankfully every water attack was countered by Itachi's fire attacks. It didn't stop the attack, but it made the water hot so they wouldn't turn into kittens. The battle went on for about an hour, the whole time everyone was avoiding helping Itachi. Three or more nins would gang up on Itachi and he would have to use his Sharingan more than necessary.

Fire chakra + Water chakra = very bad for Itachi. Not only that, but these nins were more observant than they seemed. Noticing Itachi being the weakest against their attacks, guessed who they aimed for? Itachi was currently fighting off four mist nins, his eyes bleeding, low on chakra, and he had to keep on sending fire attacks on the water attacks to keep his team from turning into kittens! And they weren't even helping! Itachi's vision started to fade so he fell back to where his teamates were for atleast a little protection from the back. But when he came close they dispersed. A ninja came up behind him and he barely missed the deadly blow, resulting in another wound to his side. The stitches came undone and Itachi yelped.

Kisame looked over to where his partner was and his eyes grew to the size of pumpkins. 'Shit!' he thought finishing off his opponents 'Idon't care what Sakura and Konan said, this isn't good!' Kisame started to go over to his partner, taking down more ninja while he went. 'Itachi is weak against hard water techniques and his vision is apparently failing him. I'm mad at the kid but I'm not going to let him die.' Kisame came up behiind Itachi and took care of a couple of his opponents. Itachi looked surprised until he sensed the chakra signature, "Thank you, Kisame." Kisame grunted in return and took out some more enemies.

A little while later the fight ended, the Akatsuki as the victors. Itachi went off to a crate and sat down, taking out some bandages to wrap his wounds with. Since the stitching was still slightly in, he had to take a kunai and cut them off. He flinched at the jolt of pain but continued his work. He cleaned the wound but couldn't quite get the bandages to wrap around the wound. He looked around until he noticed Konan and limped up to her. She turned her head as he came up, "Konan-sama, could you help me with my wound please?" he asked her sincerily. She turned her head back with a 'huff' and abruntly refused, surprising Itachi. "If you really want to get it done, do it yourself!" His eyes dropped and he walked back to the bandages. Konan felt a pang of guilt at refusing to help, but she reassured herself, 'It's what he deserves.'

Itachi got back to the bandages and sloppily wrapped his wound. He tried to stand up but the sharp pain made him stumble and fall on his butt. He shakily got up and headed over to the others to help with anything. Everywhere he went to help they all told him off and refused. Confused, Itachi went over to the fire pit that they had built and lit a fire with the last of his chakra. He got out the necessary cooking utensils for their fish dinner then got to work. He finished up and placed the fish on sticks for every body to eat as everyone headed over.

They all sat around the fire and ate in silence until Itachi asked, "Ok, what did I do to make everone mad at me?" Everyone looked away from him except for Hidan who scowled and said, "Well, maybe if you weren't sucka (BEEPING) cold ass, we wouldn't be (BEEPING) mad st you!" Itachi looked surprised but kept quiet after that until the bandages were starting to leak blood. Itachi got up and slightly limped over to the bandages and started to rewrap the wound. The rest of the Akatsuki felt a little guilty about being so cold to Itachi. Heck, they had done worse things than that, it was just a fact of life. But Sakura would never forgive him, to her, he was a heartless villan. Konan's guilt finally pursuaded her to go help out Itachi, so she walked over and took the bandages from his hands and got to work.

"Just because I'm helping you, it doesn't mean that I forgive you." "What is it that you will not forgive me for, Konan-sama?" Itachi asked. Konan looked at him with a half hearted glare and replied, "What you did to Sakura, it wasn't right. I felt that you should learn your lesson about being cold hearted, but I guess that will never change." She finished and she cut the bandage. Itachi looked surprised and said, "I do not get a say in that matter? I do not get my point of view across? Or do you guys just believe her because she was the victum?" Now it was Konan's turn to look surprised. "You-Your point of view?" Itachi sighed. "This is what really happened..."  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AU: Hope you guys aren't going to hate me forever for not updating sooner! I promise, the next one will be out quicker! In fact, I'm working on it right now!


	12. Itachi's Version: That Night

AU:Ok! So now, even though it's about a couple of days late, Here's, finally, the next chapter of AN AKATSUKI TAIL!  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_The story of Itacih and Sakura starts in the past when Itachi was only 12 years old. He was the prodegy of his clan, jewel of the village, and tool to his elders. It was the morning of March 27th when the old adviser Danzo called him to the ROOT headquarters. As he kneeled in front of his elder, he was briefed on his mission. Mission: Kill the Haruno parents. The Haruno parents were said to steal the precious Scroll of Fire from Konoha and exchange it for protection against an enemy clan. The male Haruno, Risuki, was head of a division in the Konoha special police, so he would be the one to do the job. Danzo told Itachi to exterminate them as quickly as possible before their plans could advance. "Think of this as....Practice." Danzo said with a smirk. Itachi felt disgusted but didn't say a word and dismissed._

_Itachi, dressed in his ANBU attire, crept quietly into the house. He took a quick peek at the window of the little Sakura to see his targets and the child laughing at the story being read. Itachi smiled 'Is that what a bedtime story looks like? Laughing?' The child kissed her parents goodnight and layed down with a smile on her face. Itachi frowned 'I'm sorry Sakura. But this is the last time that you will see them....I have no other choice.' And with that he disappeared from the window._

_Itachi watched as the two parents went over their plans for the attack and as they walked from the kitchen into the living room, and that's when he sprang into action. He launched himself quietly into the living room and, silently, unsheathed his black katana. 'Stupid shinobi' he thought to himself, 'they haven't even noticed me yet.' He brought the black blade down upon the females neck, completing half of his job. The mother let out an earpiercing scream before she fell limply to the floor._

_The male snapped his head around at the noise and stood there, shocked to see his partner in crime dead. Suddenly the sound of feet on the staircase filled the room. THUMP, THUMP, THUMP. Suddenly, the little pinkette bolted into the living room seeing Itachi and her father over her dead mother. She looked shocked as Itachi's eyes looked at her, his onxy gaze meeting her little jade eyes. Her father turned to her and yelled, "GET OUT OF HERE!" Itachi saw Sakura flinch and it just pissed him off. Her dad was being mean to her, after all he has done behind her back. It made him sick. He bolted toward the male Haruno, bringing his katana up and over his head. "DADDY!" the little Haruno yelled. Itachi finished the job and the body fell to the floor. He wiped off his katana and sheathed it._

_"Why Ita, why?!" Sakura yelled. "What did my parents ever do to you?!" "Nothing." His cold voice pierced the deathly silent room. He looked away from her. "I just needed the practice." With that he turned towards her and called, "Tsukyomi!" The Mangekyou formed and he saw the girl black out and fall to the floor, limp. He fell to the floor, panting and clutching his eye. The Mangekyou took more out of him than he expected. He gathered himself up and sprinted out into the night, reporting back to Danzo about his completed assignment. "Good job Itachi. The police force will be after you but I will minimize their punishment. You will play along with their arrest and follow their orders. Understood?" "Hai." Itachi sneered. He went back to the Uchiha complex, he will be hearing from his father in the morning...._

As Itachi finished his side of the story, everyone was silent. Sakura thought to herself, 'Wow.....I-I never knew that the elders would assign something like that to one of their own!' She looked at Itachi's expression. Still as stotic as ever. 'It must hurt him atleast a little bit.' She thought. Konan finished wrapping Itachi's wounds and sighed. "I'm.....I'm sorry for not considering your side of the story Itachi." Konan said. The other Akatsuki members mumbled 'sorrys' to Itachi as well. Itachi waved it off and said, "Never mind that now. When we get to shore we should head towards the temple." He paused then resumed, "If I remember correctly, the temple is located on top of a mountain surrounded by a forest."

Pein started, "Alright. When we get on land we shall go North to the mountain. Kisame, do you know the exact location of this temple?" Kisame thought for a couple of minutes then nodded his head. "Good as for now-" But just as Pein was talking, a giant wave came over the side of the boat and turned the Akatsuki into their kitten selves again. Since everyone was already mad at being wet, Sakura thought it best to leave them like that. Heck, maybe tonight she'll get a break from their constant bickering.....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~( At the Land of Water)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As they arrived, Sakura took them to a little hut off the side of the beach and threw some of the hot water she found onto them, turning them back to their original selves. After arguing with her about leaving them like that for the boat ride over, they started off towards their destination. They had been traveling for hours and had finally arrived at what seemed to be a field of mist. Pein led them straight into it, not noticing anything different from any other mist he had ever seen.

Kisame had a nagging feeling at the back of his head that was screaming something he couldn't quite understand. As they got farther into the mist something, rather, unexpected happened. Sakura just stopped. She didn't move or anything she just stopped and had a far-away look in her eyes. The Akatsuki stood around her and tried to get her back to normal, but to no avail. And then Kisame realized what was nagging him. "Oh Shit" he said, "The is an Urban Mist Legend.........It's called the 'Opposite Mist'." Everyone looked at him, then all Hell broke lose.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
AU: Phew, OK! Next chapter is out! I'm going to work tonight and tomorrow to finish the next one by tomorrow because it kind of a short chapter, Hope you enjoyed this one!


	13. Opposite Mist? Joy

AU: Yay! Ok, I know that this chapter is really short, but trust me. It will be pretty funnny........Hopefully.......Anyways, here's Ch. 13 of 'An Akatsuki Tail!  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Akatsuki were currently stuck, lost, in the middle of the legendary 'Opposite Mist' when Sakura stopped dead in her tracks, staring blankly off into space. Kisame finally remembered what had been nagginghim and told the story of the legendary mist, making the leader pissed. "So you're telling me that if we don't find a way out of this mist, we will all turn into our exact opposites?" Kisame sweat dropped "Um, exactly?" Leader was mad, "SO WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US BEFORE we......um....." The rest of the Akatsuki turned towards their leader's gaze and were met with a, well, disturbing sight.

Itachi was standing alone staring blankly into space, then smiled. Let me repeat, ITACHI. UCHIHA. SMILED. If that wasn't enough to shock them, he started GIGGLING! His little laughter, ironically, sounded like little squeaks from a weasel. A slight blush appeared on his face and he kept on giggling, stopping at times with a little smile, then giggling some more. The group stood dumbfounded at the giggling weasel, until more problems erupted.

Deidara started 'tsk-ing' and commenting on everyone's outfits, just like a preppy schoolgirl. Sasori started singing random songs, horribly out of tune. TOBI the Good Boy was depressed and currently occupying the Emo corner, talking about pain and destruction. Hidan just flat out became like Deidara, preppy and skippy like a little schoolgirl. Kakuzu joined Sasoriand started singing and dancing to the non-existent beat. Madara, the usual serious one of the group, started talking in third person and prancing around chanting "Madara's a Good Boy!". Konan started hitting on every half-normal man that she could find in the group, practically throwing herself into the arms of some. And when the remaining Akatsuki thought it couldn't get any worse, Pein started acting like a total wuss! Every loud noise or scuttle of feet he practically peed his pants in fright!

The only normal ones were Kisame and Zetsu. Kisame turned towards Zetsu and said, "Well, I know why I'm not effected, I grew up here. But why aren't you effected Zetsu?" Zetsu thought a moment until he said "I guess it's because we aren't really all human. **Ya, and everyone said that being half plant wouldn't benefit us! HA!**" As Zetsu was basking in his moment of pride, Kisame tapped him on the shoulder. "Ok, considering I don't remember the rest of the way there and we kind of need someone to turn us back to humans when we turn into kittens, we need to get them back to normal." Zetsu sighed "Ok. **Dammit**"

Zetsu made some hand signs and a giant plant grew out of the ground. The top of it opened up and pollen shot out everywhere. "This pollen should get them to wake up. **If not, can we eat them?**" Kisame looked at Zetsu and backed away to see if it worked on his teammates. Sure enough, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the pollen in the air. When the pollen cleared everyone was back to normal, bickering with eachother and cheers of "Tobi's A Good Boy!".

Kisamewalked up to his partner to see him rubbing profusely at his eyes. "Itachi-san? What's wro-" "DAMN POLLEN!" Itachi yelled as he tried to get the annoying, yellow particles out of his Sharingan eyes. When he opened his eyes, the Sharingan clearly showed but the outside of it was irritated and a light red. Kisame helped his partner forward (considering the poor weasel couldn't see a thing) and led him back to the others. Once everyone gathered together, made fun of Itachi, and tried to regain their dignity, they took off out of the mist. Seeing the temple on the mountain in front of them, they set out for their destination once again.

AU: Alright! I got it done earlier than expected!!!!! ^.^ Hope you enjoyed!


	14. The Fights Begin

AU: Hi everyone! So sorry for not updating this sooner!!!!!!! But here it is now! Chapter 14!  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Akatsuki reached the bottom of the Holy Mountain and, with chakra spreading through their feet, the dashed up the side of it. Along the many winding paths on the mountain, Konan and Sakura squealed. The Akatsuki grasped their ears at the high pitched screams and glared back at the two medic nins. "Sakura look! An Aloe Vera plant!!!!!" "Oh! Look over here Konan!!!!! Opium Poppy!!!!!!"** (1)**Both of the girls screamed again and the Akatsuki sweat dropped. "What's so exciting about plants?" Kakauzu said. "These plants are highly effective healing plants." Sakura said. "They can relieve burns and pains, and I pick these all the time for you guys, so don't complain!" Konan finished. The two picked all of the medical plants that they could carry and then left to continue their mission.

The Akatsuki reached the front of the temple by sundown, the lights bouncing off of the surrounding scenery. The wide temple seemed to loom over the group, giving off an air of danger. The group started walking up the stairs and soon came upon the doorway. It was covered in many carvings of dragons and spirits that seemed to stare at them as they pushed it open. The group walked through the doors and turned a corner into the familiar, giant room. Instead of the golden perch, the hated priestess was sitting in a golden throne, toying with a glass jar. Kiria looked up and gave an icy smile.

"Why hello there, my devious Akatsuki. Are you here for something?" she said with a fake curiosity. "You know what we (BEEPING) want you (BEEPER)!" Hidan yelled. She smiled again, bringing the jar out and showing it to the group. She smiled again, "You mean this little thing?" Pein and Itachi visibly stiffened at the sight of the bottle, their eyes widening. Kisame turned to Itachi, "What is it Itachi-san?" Trying to regain his composure, Itachi glared at Kiria, "That jar is full of samples of all of our chakra. She most likely took them when she hit us with her jutsu." Kiria chuckled at the shocked member's faces, "Well, you are smart aren't you? You guys defeated my army last time, so this time, you can defeat yourselves!"

With that Kiria blew a small whistle and a trap door opened, revealing a shocking sight. There was an exact copy of every single Akatsuki member, their eyes glowing a light purple color. "Now you see my true power! Just with these little chakra samples I made your perfect rivals! ATTACK!" The Clone Akatsuki leaped into action, attacking their originals. Sakura made a dash through all of the madness and went straight on to fight the priestess. Clashes of metal on metal could be heard throughout the room as the Akatsuki faced their doubles. After a few minutes Itachi cried out, "Gah! This isn't working!" He pulled far enough away from his clone to reach Pein. "Leader-sama, I have an idea." Itachi said as he blocked another shuriken.

Pein clashed kunai with his clone. "What do you propose?" Itachi came arm to arm with his clone and was able to push him away as he began to talk again, "Instead of fighting ourselves, why don't we fight each other's clones?" Pein considered this for a moment then decided on it. He jumped over his clone and yelled out, "EVERYONE SWITCH CLONES!" The Akatsuki looked confused for a moment then got the idea, switching with the closests person to them.

**Pein VS Clone Zetsu  
**  
Pein was fighting with another one of his bodies up until now. He smirked at seeing his opponent and made his other body disappear. 'This is going to be fun.' He thought to himself. He took out one of his stakes as soon as C. Zetsu started charging at him. He smirked one more time then used his 'Godly Pull' technique, bringing the clone strait into his stake. It pierced through the clone's heart with direct precision and the fight was quickly ended. C. Zetsu then started to turn into a pile of dirt and grass making the leader brush himself off. _'I wonder how the others are doing.'_ He thought.

**Kisame VS Clone Konan**

"Oh, so this is the one I'm stuck with?" Kisame said as he smirked at Clone Konan. "This fight will be easier then I thought." C. Konan, let's just say, was pretty mad at that comment. She turned into a mass of paper, making half of them into kunai, sebons, katanas, and just about any other weapon that you can think of. She gave a confident smirk and hurled all of them at Kisame. Kisame stood still as all of the weapons came flying at him and then he smiled. "Water Style: Water barrier Jutsu!" He said, quickly making the hand signs. A giant wall of water came up in front of him and crashed down on the clone and her weapons. When the water washed away, all that remained was soggy paper piles. Kisame smirked, 'I didn't even have to use Samehada.' he thought.

**Konan VS Clone Pein  
**  
Konan jumped again as the Clone Pein tried to stab her. She thought to herself, _'If I don't finish this soon, I'll be dead meat'_ She thought as hard as she could about what could be the Akatsuki Leader's weakness when two thoughts came to her. She put on a coy smile and turned to the clone. She put her right hand under her chin and her left pointer finger on her lower lip. "Y-You don't want to hurt me, right Nagato?" The clone completely disregarded her and punched her in the face. Konan stumbled a few feet backwards and the aura around her grew dark. She looked back at the clone with fury in her eyes. "YOU WANT TO FIGHT?! I'LL GIVE YOU A FIGHT!!!!!" Suddenly, Konan whipped out a high powered magnet out of her cloak and instantly the clone was pulled towards it. It held back as strong as he could, and it worked for him. But not for his piercings. Every piercing on his body was ripped out and stuck to the magnet, making Konan smirk. The clone soon died from blood loss and turned into a pile of metal shards.

**Deidara VS Clone Itachi  
**  
Deidara was sweating as he tried to dodge yet another fireball that was aimed his way. _'Damnit! I can't make a bird otherwise he'll super heat it and it will explode, I can't use anything higher than C2 clay otherwise I might hurt the others, GAH! This is why I hate Uchihas!!!!!'_ he thought to himself. Clone Itachi sent tons of mini fireballs at him, successfully catching his cloak on fire. The bomber quickly got rid of his cloak and took out another clay creation._ 'Alright, I'm going for one of my non-explosive attacks. If I can just bind him in this spider, I can throw as many bombs at him as I want!'_ He smirked and ran directly at the clone, barely dodging the attack that was thrown at him and planting the spider on the other's cloak. Deidara smiled and made the hand sign to expand it. The spider wrapped around the Uchiha clone and made him freeze in his tracks. Deidara was about to throw an explosive bird at the clone when he noticed it smirk. In an instant the clay spider wasn't rapping the clone, but Deidara! Deidara wiggled around in his own creation, a million things going off in his head, 'KAMI (BEEP)! ANOTHER (BEEPING) GENJUTSU! THIS IS JUST LIKE (BEEPING) BEFORE! (BEEPITY) (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP)!!!!!!!!!' The clone smirked and ran off to see how his comrades were doing.

**Tobi VS Clone Madara  
**  
Tobi was currently running around in circles while his clone-brother tried to hit him with various fireballs. "Don't Kill Tobi Madara!!!!!!! Tobi is a good boy!!!!!" Clone Madara had, had enough of Tobi's constant screaming and just stopped and put out his hand. When Tobi ran by the next time the clone grabbed him by the back of his cloak and threw him in the air. The clone then shot off a Grand Fireball Jutsu, hitting poor Tobi right on the butt. "AHH!!!!!!!!! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!!!!!!!!!!" Is all Tobi screamed as he made contact with the ceiling and fell to the ground below, unconscious. Clone Madara smirked and ran off to see how the others were doing.

**Madara VS Clone Kakuzu  
**  
Madara dodged another wave of threads that were aimed at his vital points. He bit his lip until blood started dribbling out, trying to think of a plan to defeat the clone. His genius mind finally came up with a solution as another thread flew past him. He turned around and grabbed the next thread that was heading his way. He pulled on it, making another stitch come out. Madara's smile widened at his idea as the clone's eyes grew to the size of pumpkins. Madra started to rapidly spin around, pulling on the thread at all times. The clone started spinning along with him, and the two became spinning blurs, finally coming to a stop. Madara was panting, currently holding a mass of black threads. And the clone was reduced to a pile of cloth-like skins. Madara shuddered at the sight and headed off to find his comrades.

**Itachi VS Clone Deidara**

Itachi actually smirked at his choice of opponent. _'So, a review of what happened last time? Hn. This ought to be easy.'_ He thought to himself. He ran straight up to the Clone Deidara, much to it's surprise, and activated his Sharingan. The clone didn't notice a thing and tried to take a swing at him, only to miss and smack himself in the face. The clone took out a clay spider and threw it on itself, obviously thinking that it was Itachi. It smiled and laughed, activating the explosion, only to be reduced to a pile of ash. Itachi walked over to it and smirked, kicking the ash out of the pile. _'Well, my job is done.'_ He thought to himself.

**Zetsu VS Clone Hidan  
**  
Zetsu looked at his opponent in amazement. The body was just the right size, the legs not to long, and the meat was perfectly tender. He licked his lips and started advancing on the albino. "Finally! **We get some lunch around here!"** His two sides said, grabbing the jashinest by the arm. The clone was about to stab the plant with his scythe when it was thrown away from him. The clone laughed, knowing that it was immortal and whatever the grass nin did to him wouldn't even matter. Big mistake. Zetsu opened his flytrap wide and pratically swallowed the clone whole. He closed it back up and sunk underground to finish his meal.

**Sasori VS Clone Tobi**

"You have got to be kidding me." Sasori said to himself when he found out which opponent he got. The pumpkin faced clone was running around in circles, flailing it's arms around like it was screaming for help. Sasori sighed and brought out his puppet Hiruko, and stabbed the little pest in the behind. The clone stopped then wailed as it flew through the air, eventually hitting the ceiling and falling back down to the ground. As the body made contact with the ground a cloud of dirt appeared. Sasori walked over to the crash site only to see a pile of sparkles and mud left behind. His left eye twitched as he climed back into his puppet to assist his comrades.

**Hidan VS Clone Sasori**

Hidan was currently running at his opponent, scythe drawn and screaming a war cry at the top of his lungs. "HAHAHA! YOUR (BEEPING) STUPID PUPPET BODY WILL DIE NOW (BEEPER)!" Hidan swung his scythe, hitting the Sasori clone in the legs and chopping them off. The wooden clone fell to the floor and tried to crawl away from the machinist, but to no avail. "BEHOLD THE MIGHTY POWER OF JASHIN-SAMA!!!!!" Hidan screamed as he plunged the three bladed weapon into the puppet's chest. Now, being a puppet, it shouldn't have hurt him much, except for the fact that the tip of the third blade pierced the only human part of his body. His heart. The puppet collapsed and melted into a pile of burning wood and melted metal, leaving a disappointed Jashinest in it's wake. "(BEEP)! I was going to sacrifice the (BEEP) puppet boy to Jashin to!"He huffed as he slung the weapon back onto his back, heading off to find the rest of the 'Jashin (BEEPED) Akatsuki'.

**Kakuzu VS Clone Kisame**

Kakuzu dodged another wave as he pushed himself onto a tall pillar in the room. The Kisame clone smiled as he prepared another jutsu. _'Why did I have to get stuck with the freakin guy who has the most chakra in Akatsuki?!?!?!'_ Kakuzu thought to himself, jumping off the top of the pillar and onto the ground. He dodged a couple more of water based attacks, thinking and analizing. Wait. Water attacks? Kakuzu mentally slapped himself for not thinking of it before. He released the lightning mask off of his back and prepared himself. The Kisame clone brought out the copied Samehada and bolted towards Kakuzu, prepared to slice the man and thing in half with a surprise water attack. Kakuzu stayed where he was until the clone was a few feet away then commanded the mask to strike. The clone was caught head on with the lightning attack, electric currents running throughout his whole body. Once the attack stopped, the mask returned to Kakuzu and the clone melted into a puddle of water. Kakuzu wiped his feet off on the ground and started heading over to the main fight.

**Sakura VS ****Preistess Kiria  
**  
Sakura threw another punch at the priestess, only to have it dodged. She ducked at the kick and concentrated her chakra into her left fist. She stood up and threw another punch, this time hitting the priestess in her stomach. Kiria coughed up some blood and flew into the wall of the cave behind her. The bottle that was filled with the Akatsuki's chakra, that was hanging safely by the priestess's belt, flew off and into the air. The Akatsuki gasped at the bottle's flight, none of them close enough to catch it. Sakura's eyes widened and she took off after the bottle. She was thinkning to herself while she chased the path of the bottle. _'Why am I doing this? They are criminals, they are evil people, why am I helping them.'_ The bottle started to fall to the ground. _'They are my friends!'_ She thought viciously and dived for the bottle. _'Please let me make it in time!'_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
AU: CLIFFHANGER!!!!! Will Sakura make it in time?! Will the Akatsuki remain half-kittens forever?! Find out in the next chapter of 'An Akatsuki Tail'!  
(1) These are actual healing plants that are used for burns and pain.


	15. A Fight To The End

AU: Yay! Now here's the LAST CHAPTER TO 'AN AKATSUKI TAIL'!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAYZ!!!!!! NOW HERE'S THE LAST CHAPTER!  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_"Please let me make it in time!"_

Sakura dove for the bottle, barely catching it, it almost rolling off her finger tips. _'CHA!!!!! I GOT IT!!!!!'_Sakura yelled mentally as she sprung back up, holding the bottle closely to her chest. Sakura turned to the Akatsuki and opened the lid to the bottle, colors instantly flying out of it. Red, blue, green, purple, almost every color of the rainbow flew out and into the correct Akatsuki member, filling them up to their highest with chakra. Kiria glared at the pinkette, her eyes burning with hatred. "You might have gotten your chakra back, but you're still no match for my clones!" she yelled, her hair sticking out like a mad woman as the Madara and Itachi clone came and stood protectively in front of her.

Sakura looked at the two clones with fear. Madara and Itachi were strong on their own, but to have that kind of power under control would be trechorous. _'What could their weakness be?!'_She wondered. Pein smirked and looked at Sakura. "Sakura, I can take care of the Madara clone if you can find out about what can stop the Itachi clone, alright?" Sakura looked shocked but still shook her head as the leader turned to Konan, whispering in her ear. "YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT?!" she screamed at him, slapping him across the face. "Come on Konan! This may be our only chance!" he pleaded, while rubbing his cheek. Konan looked furious but still started walking towards the clones.

The clones stiffened but held their ground as the Akatsuki woman approached. Konan stopped about a couple of feet away from them and made a hand sign. "Sexy Wear No Jutsu!" she cried and a cloud of smoke appeared. The smoke cleared to reveal Konan in a school-girl out fit, the top couple of buttons undone and the skirt super short. The Madara clone's eyes popped out of it's head and got a major nosebleed at the sight, his mouth dropping to the ground. The clone then melted into a puddle of blood, dying from the blood lost from his nose. The Akatsuki members sweatdropped as the real Madara tried to get his nosebleed under control. Pein was smirking when Konan and Sakura walked up to him and slapped him on both cheeks.

Kiria was royally pissed, "ITACHI ATTACK!!!!!" The Itachi clone nodded his head and activated his Sharingan, drew a katana and rushed towards the Akatsuki. The clone was a couple of feet away from Sakura when Dediara ran in front of her and took the hit. Sakura gasped and Hidan came up and over them, aiming a kick at the clone. The clone drew away and blocked the kick, punching Hidan straight into the wall behind him. Kakuzu and Kisame pinned the clone into the back wall as the real Itachi hit the clone with his Amaterasu. The clone's eyes widened as he slowly burned, biting his lip to keep from screaming and eventually dropped to the ground in a puddle of melted metal.

The Akatsuki glared at Kiria, fully prepared to kick her ass. Kiria looked fearfully a the Akatsuki, trying to find a way out of the situation that she was in. Out of options, the priestess drew a knife from her kimono and held it up to her neck. "You think you can take me alive?! HA! No one can kill me but myself!!!!! YOU'LL NEVER GET ME!!!!!" she shrieked and plunged the knife into her jugular, ending her life. The Akatsuki stared at the dead priestess, the curse lifting from their bodies. "What a crazy bitch." Hidan said and they walked out of the cave.

~~~~~~~(outside)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Akatsuki finished patching up their wounds, thankful that Sakura and Konan picked those herbs. ("We told you!" was their only response.) The group looked at Sakura, trying to find the right words to say. "Thank you, for all that you have done." Pein said, nodding his head towards Sakura. "Ya pinky, without you we would be (BEEPING) screwed." Hidan said, smirking. "I guess, this is goodbye." Konan said, almost bursting into tears at the fact that she would once again, be the only girl. "Don't get into to much trouble." Kisame said, "Or we might just come and rip you to shreds!" he finished with a smile. Sakura sweat dropped. "I-I'll try not to....." she said, picking up her bag. "See you around I guess."

The Akatsuki started to head off when Dediara suddenly stopped and ran over to Sakura. "Here, un. I found it in your parents room, un." he said and pushed something into her hands. "Not everyone is what they seem, un. Your parents.....they might have been wonderful people at heart, un. Just remember them as that, un." he said with a soft smile and kissed her lightly on the cheek, making the pinkette blush. He winked at her and took off after the others.

Sakura looked at the object in her hand and smiled. In her hand was a small locket that had a photo of a smiling, pink haired baby inside with the inscription, _'Our darling Angel.'_ She closed the locket and put it around her neck, walking off into the direction of the Land of Fire. _'I couldn't have said anything better myself.'_Sakura thought.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
AU: YES!!!!! WOOT WOOT! I'M FINALLY DONE DAMMIT!!!!! YES!!!!! I hope you enjoyed this story!!!!! ^/.\^


End file.
